The Riddle
by Angelic Reirei
Summary: "What is a feeling that gives you happiness and sadness, joy but pain, life yet death? This feeling is the source of elation to one but another sorrow, and a feeling that not many know it's true meaning." I,Zelda, never knew the answer to this until now.


Please read:

Reirei: I finally finished Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and I love the games and the story line.

And I believe Link and Zelda belong together forever. (* Sees Link and Zelda making out*) yup they do.

This is my first attempt at a story like this so please review and tell what you think.

And I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda Characters just this story and the riddle.

About a year ago I ,the Princess, went into the castle library and discovered an ancient book that seemed to have music in it. It was full of flowers, heart shaped boxes and instructions for dancing. It was a peculiar book with no title. When I flipped open the dusty old cover, only this riddle was written:

" What is a feeling that gives you happiness and sadness, joy but pain, life yet death? This feeling is the source of elation to one but another sorrow, and a feeling that not many know it's true meaning. "

It seemed that the answer to it would allow me to know the purpose of this book, but sadly I never knew the answer. Until, he left.

Link was the Hero of Time, Everyone's hero, but most especially- my hero. He saved me countless times from Ganondorf, and I knew that I could always count on him for being there for me. He was my best friend and my everything.

He gave me happiness…

That time when I was watching him get injured by the hands of Ganon I couldn't take it.

He jumped up to strike the evil lord but it was impossible. Already the master sword was gone from his hand and was unable to retrieve it. Ganon struck him once then twice with his sword causing him to fall back paralyzed.

"_Link! Get up please!" I screamed._

_He tried to stand but he was knocked down again by his own weapon, the ball and chain._

"_Link!"_

_Again he was hit so many times, that I just couldn't…take it._

"_No…no…no… Link don't leave me…please…don't." I begged._

He caused me sadness…

_A few months ago he went to a trip and I haven't seen him in weeks, I felt that he would never come back. I went outside to the back of the castle and sighed. 'He's never going to come back is he?' _

_A servant came to me and gave me a letter, it had nothing but "Zelda, look behind you." As I did what the letter told me to my mind was saying, "What the-"_

Link, he was there. He was finally there with me. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw him. He was holding wild flowers out and gave them to me saying, "These are for you"

He gave me joy.

_After he came back, we went back to the castle and he said there's someone he wanted me to meet. I obliged and went with him to Ordon. There he introduced me to her, Malon. _

"_Zelda", he started. "I want you to meet my fiancée Malon."_

_I stared wide-eyed at him. "Link…I'm very…happy for you."_

Then I felt pain.

_A few weeks after the announcement, It was the day of their wedding and I, as Princess, will wed them. I approached the aisle looking at my hero imagining that I was his bride. It pained me that he looked at Malon with caring eyes, so I pictured myself as her loving every moment of his gaze. _

His gaze gave me life…

" _Do you Link, Hero of Hyrule, take…M- Malon as your lawfully wedded… w- wife, to love and to hold through sickness and in health until death do you part?" I recited._

"_I do." He stated, his eyes never leaving hers._

…yet death.

Years have passed since then and I am now Queen Zelda of Hyrule, ruler of the Hyrule Kingdom. I reign justly and strongly but not with a heavy heart. That riddle taught me so much in yet so little. Thank you, Hero, for being a part of this experience.

Now to answer this riddle:

" What is a feeling that gives you happiness and sadness, joy but pain, life yet death? This feeling is the source of elation to one but another sorrow, and a feeling we take for granted."

It…is **love**.

**-Owari-**

**Reirei: sorry about the onesided thing… If you want me to make a happier one then PM me and I will love to. Constructive Criticism is welcome but I hate flames. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
